A Silver Lining
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: She said every cloud has a silver lining. Is she right? That's for Draco Malfoy to know.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: **okay so I decided to make a new fic. Since my last one was removed. And besides, that was rubbish, right? Ehhh? Haha. Okay c:

SHORT CHAPTER YES

BEST VIEWED ON IPOD

* * *

**A Silver Lining**

_A story by Draco Swagfoy_

* * *

_If seeing your old loved one, said to be dead, does it count as you being insane?_

_Who knows, when you open your eyes tiredly, you see her. And then you realize it is reality. But does it count as you being crazy? When you're sure she's gone._

Being the son of two Death Eaters and being the only one to betray their side was hard. Harder than he had thought. He ran away. Ran away from his family.

He was the right hand of the most powerful Dark wizard ever. If Voldemort was to win the war, then he would be that Slytherin Prince Voldemort told him he would be. Voldemort promised him that. Which was odd.

The night before he started his own little rebellion, he stared at the ceiling with every bit of mixed emotion. He was laying on the bed of a murderer; his bed. He became a murderer because he was born to be.

_You can always choose where to go. _He thought about that statement for years. Sometimes he stares at space and realizes what he's done. He would then feel guilty, as it blocks his throat and makes it hard for him to breathe.

"Every cloud has a silver lining."

"Ha. I don't believe in that."

"Try to sometimes. It really does."

"I'll try."

And she was wrong. No cloud has a silver lining. Because in this cloud he was under, with all these lightnings and thunders, there was no sign that the sun would rise up again. Nothing at all.

"You will realize it sometime, though."

"That sometime being a million years later."

"Well, at least you will realize."

"Yeah, but I've probably done all the horrible things."

"You aren't horrible."

"But what I do is."

He still remembers that time. When it was just him and the girl he once loved. Believed to be dead now, as he had never heard of her once again. There was soreness in his heart when he had realized that.

He still remembers that moment they sat across the lake and held hands. He can never forget. How could he? If it's the last peaceful memory he had of her.

"You know, it's odd that the two of us are together."

"Who fucking cares?"

"A lot of people do."

"Let them judge all they want. Bums."

That time she had slapped him playfully to his use of inappropriate words. That time, from a very long time, he had smiled. Grinned, even.

"People are judgemental."

"Ha ha. Why, yes they are."

"You know, people judge you."

"Who doesn't?"

"I don't. And practically your mother doesn't either."

He smiled at her. And she ran her free hand through his hair with a sweet smile that he can never _ever_ forget.

"Why do you think people judge you?"

"Because I'm a horrible person."

"You aren't horrible."

"Admit it that I am."

"No. Because you aren't."

"I still think that I am."

"I don't."

He smiled at this again, blushing. This girl had a way of making him special. Making him feel loved. And he doubts he makes her feel the same. He had never been good in relationships.

He stared at the ceiling for more than an hour. Everyone was asleep and he wasn't. It was because he _couldn't._

He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. He could've done it. He could've ran away and avoided the war. He could've taken the hand of that girl he loved and ran away with her. But he didn't. Because he was a goddamned coward. That was what he always was.

If she was there, she would argue and tell him he wasn't. But she wasn't there with him, holding his hand and telling him to stop insulting himself. That was what he always does. Because he believes he was worth insulting.

Judging from his being.

"You aren't a monster."

"You know what I did? You don't! I killed a man!"

"Not technically."

"How can you be so calm about this? Aren't you ever frightened by the fact that your boyfriend is a murderer?"

You know what she did? She smiled. She stood up and walked to him. She took his face in her hands and gave his lips a soft kiss.

"No," she whispers.

"Everyone makes mistakes. And that is just one of yours."

"I've done far too many mistakes."

"You think? I don't."

"Why do you always have to believe that I'm _innocent_ when I'm not?"

"I don't think you're innocent."

"Why?"

"Because no one's innocent."

"You are."

She lets out a laugh and presses her lips softly against his. "No, I'm not."

"Humor me."

"You're humored."

"Fuck off."

"Ouch."

He grinned slightly and leaned in to give her a kiss.

It's just this fact that she was gone that he was reliving all these memories. He had left her on her own when the war broke out. She had her friends. But they wouldn't be able to protect her like he could.

He wished he could turn back time.

But only she could do that.

Once the news broke out about her being gone, everyone was celebrating. He tried to hide the pain on his face and the wince he did when it was announced.

"She deserved to be killed outright!" his best friend, Theodore Nott, exclaimed.

"Yes!" People had agreed to loud cheers. He had remained blank and quiet. He missed her awfully. Since that day, he had been pretty moody then.

He blinked away the water starting to build in his eyes. He was too upset to do anything. He remained frozen, eyes narrowed at the ceiling. He needed revenge.

Yes, vengeance was the answer to his problem.

She deserved justice and she was going to get it.

That was the start of Draco Malfoy's rebellion.

He jumped off his bed and put on some decent clothes. The clock ticked and ticked. And then a bell rang and he knew it was already twelve midnight. He took his wand and pocketed some money.

He opened his door quietly and stepped out, closing it with a silent click. He made his way down the Manor and to the kitchen, where he ate until he wasn't hungry anymore. Of course he needed to be full if he was going to flee. He'd die of starvation if he wasn't.

He put his dishes on the sink ever so silently and walked, making sure to avoid the places which made creaking sounds when he stepped on them. He walked to the Music Room in attempt to find a white cloth he owned.

He found it by the piano. It had the print 'DM' on it on pure gold. It was given to him by his grandfather when he was still seven years old. And he still uses it. Because the silk was so fine and the print was flawlessly etched on it.

He took time to adore it at first. But then he got to real business. He shut his eyes and tore the cloth. He tore the part where the 'DM' was placed. He wrapped the torn cloth around his right arm and took his pen by the shelf near the piano.

He wrote a goodbye letter on the remaining cloth and put it back on top of the piano. Before he could go, he secured the white cloth he had wrapped around his arm.

Then he headed for the front door. He opened it with a silent creak and closed it just the same. He started out slow, walking outside the gates. Once he was far, he started to run.

_I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect son you both wanted. I've ran away. And you'll never find me unless I find you. This cloth here symbolizes my devotion to find this one girl I have left in the war. Even if she's dead. That one girl that when announced the death of, everyone went wild with happiness. This means I'm joining the other side. Whether you like it or not. Let Voldemort find me, let him kill me, but I swear I'm not coming back._

That was what he wrote on the cloth. He had been a sinner. But just like she told him, people make mistakes. And this was just one of his. It wouldn't count as a mistake if it would turn out as a great thing in the end.

"It's all going to come into an end someday."

"Someday but not today."

"Not today, though."

"Yeah."

"You are going to stay with me, right? When the war breaks out? You're going to be here to protect me?"

"I will be."

That was the biggest lie he had ever said! He felt so guilty, he could cry. He was Draco Malfoy. A traitor, a murderer, and a liar. Because of his lie, she was gone. He wouldn't stop blaming himself about her passing.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd?"

"What is?"

"That everything seems perfectly calm today."

"It isn't that odd."

"It is. People are supposed to be doing something. It's war night."

"They are. But they aren't panicking doing it."

She nods and stares out of the Astronomy Tower. "The air feels so tight."

"I can feel Dark Magic coming its way to us."

"Fills the air, huh?"

"Yeah."

She took his hand and clutched it tightly. "You aren't going to leave."

"I won't. I promise." He held her hand and she loosened her grip on his hand. She relaxed. And they stayed still for a few minutes.

It was then there was a loud explosion and there were screams. "We should go down," he suggested and she nodded. Little did she know he was fighting against them. Not _with_ them.

He had felt so bad. He had felt so dirty. He was this one Slytherin Pureblood who was a lifelong enemy of hers which she had just trusted then. He had her trust, and he just played with it.

"Draco... Merlin.. We need help," she breathed as she held the wall for support. They were in the dungeons, where there's only the two of them. He hesitated. He let out a sigh and looked down, gripping his wand as a drop of sweat trailed his eyebrow.

"Draco?" she asked, staring at him. He gripped his wand tighter and shut his eyes. He was in pain. In doubt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head and wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Draco. What. Is. Wrong?" she asked once again, bending to try to meet his eyes but he looked away.

"I told you. Nothing."

He clenched his fists and walked away, guilty and upset. "Get out of here," he said flatly and turned to the stairs and walked up. Then the war began again.

"Draco! Wait!" she shouted and he halted, frozen. He heard footsteps to him and he turned around to find her once again. "What?" he snapped.

She was panicking, making weird gestures. She was thinking of a thing to say. "_What_?" he snapped again, impatient as ever. She pouted and froze, staring at the floor. She sighed sadly.

"I love you, okay?"

"Okay."

And with that, he left. Ouch. He had never known how much of a bad guy he was. And here he was, running in the forest, thinking she was alive. To take back all of his mistakes.

He will find her. He promised himself he would. She was always there. Always everywhere.

"Draco... Come..." his father gestured for him and held out his hand.

He hesitated as he saw, by the corner of his eye, that girl turn to look at him. He wanted to stay with her. But he can't. Because he was a coward. He would always go to his family. Although she would ask him to do the same.

He stepped down with weird stiffness. It was like when he walked, the ground where he stepped went ice cold. The walk of shame. The walk of the coward.

He looked by his shoulder slightly, seeing her flinch. He was welcomed into a hug by Voldemort.

And seeing the look of victory on their side, but the look of desperation and defeat to hers. It had felt so eerily awkward for him. So airway-blocking.

He had come back to life and realized what he had done. Darkness dawned upon him. He looked around and saw trees and trees and trees. "Lumos," he said and his wand lit.

"Fuck," he cursed as he stepped on a twig and stumbled. The breezy wind flew past him and he shuddered. He wrapped his arms around himself as he continued walking.

There was rustling. Weird rustling.

He turned around swiftly, in attempt to find someone. But there was no one. He shrugged it off and walked again, his old swagger coming back to present.

It was until he heard another rustle. This time, he had stopped. He stayed frozen but grew more cautious, eyes narrowed at the dark.

"Stupefy!" numerous young people shouted. Draco ducked and the Stupefies from the four sides collided in the center. Draco threw hexes everywhere, unsure where the whole chaos came from.

He stumbled on another twig and fell face down the floor. He yelled in pain and tried to get back up. It was then when someone barked, "Imperio!"

He was in euphoria. Feeling very light and ecstatic. _Stand up and reveal yourself. If you're a part of the Dark side, kill yourself._ The voice commanded him and he felt so controlled.

He had been thought to fight off the Imperius Curse but he just can't now. He was too vulnerable to do so. He felt like he needed to do this.

He started standing up slowly, eyes half-closed, as he was ecstatic enough. Spacey, even. "I.. am.. D-D-Dr.. Dra-"

He heard a few bickering. "Drake-"

"Draco..."

"Nis."

The Imperius Curse had been lifted as everyone had their faces turned to someone. Draco knew, because he had his wand lit and it was directed to them. "His name's Draconis," he heard someone say.

"Are you kidding me?" sounded so much like Fred Weasley. "That's Draco Malfoy!" George continued. "How sure are you?" the someone asked again.

"100% sure."

"Hm. Yeah. He looks like Malfoy but he isn't."

"Are you just defending this 'Malfoy look alike' because Malfoy was once your boyfriend?" Fred snapped.

"No. Although he reminds me of him a lot."

There were sounds of murmuring. "I suppose it won't hurt to use another Unforgivable Curse for identification, right?" George said maliciously.

"George, Fred, don't," it was Ron's voice.

Draco's vision was getting really blurry, and he doesn't know why. It wasn't the Imperius Curse. It had something to do with the face down stumble.

"Oh shush, little bro. We got this," Fred and George said. "Back off everyone."

They did.

"Crucio!"

There was a blinding stab of pain in Draco's mind. And also his body. He had felt immense pain. There were multiple swords that was trying to cut through him. So many acidic substances spilled at him. Too many pests biting his flesh.

"Please! Please... STOP!" Draco, for once, begged.

They didn't stop as begged and the blinding pain was still there. Draco couldn't help but yell in pain. He tried biting his lip to suppress himself but it didn't work.

"Stop, please, guys!"

But it wasn't his voice he heard. It was that someone who confronted Fred and George. It was only now he realized whose voice that was. Since everything was just so clear.

The curse was lifted and he could breathe again. He panted and wiggled on the ground. "Fred, George. Go back to the HQ!"

There were hums of anger and disappointed and a pop of disapparition. "Are you sure about this?" Ron asked. There was a hum of agreement.

"I'm a hundred percent sure. This is Malfoy. And he's ran away. He can be a reliable source for us."

The something eerie about the voice is that he knew it. Even if it's high pitched or low. It was that voice. The voice of his old lover who was said to be gone. She wasn't. Because she was here.

Hermione Granger was here.

* * *

**chapter end notes:** so I guess that was too obvious, huh? Seeing as all fics I write is Dramione. Haha. Please don't boo me if you find this as a cliffhanger. I'm trying my best to upload chapter 2 by this week. Hopefully.

ROOTS :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Hahahahahah how's life, people? Liked my last chapter? I... think not. So I won't be reading The Fallout until I almost finish this fic because I would then get distracted and leave this unfinished. But I recommend you do. The writing style of this was inspired by that :)

SHORT CHAPTER YES

BEST VIEWED ON IPOD

* * *

**A Silver Lining**

_A story by Draco Swagfoy_

_Chapter II_

* * *

_She's there, in your arms, so small against you. And you are very much aware that she can hear your heartbeat. But you don't care. Because you have her. And it's all that matters. You thought she had forgotten, but she hadn't. And a surge of happiness jolts in you as she confesses that she does like you._

_But it was too wrong._

He had been dragged by both Harry and Ron. He was even calling them 'Harry' and 'Ron'. He cringed in disgust. He would call them just like he did before. Because he wasn't on first name basis with them. Yet.

She was up front, head raised, same old poise on place. She never changed. And that was fine enough for him. She was alive. And that meant so much to him.

"Where are you... taking me?" he croaked out tiredly. "Other HQ. Where Fred and George couldn't probably hurt you," she answered flatly.

She cared about him. She did because she made sure he wouldn't be hurt by the Weasley twins. That had meant so much to him. But he couldn't do anything to it. Besides the fact that Potter and Weasley were carrying him, he was also tired.

Too tired.

"'Sup with them?" he asked tiredly again. "They're just suspicious about you being 'Malfoy' and all."

"But I am Malfoy."

"You know what they'd do if they ever got that confirmed?" she turned to face him.

They stopped and stared at her. "They'd kill you, Malfoy." Awkward silence had filled the air. The three of them stared at Granger shockingly. "I know them well enough to know what they'd do."

"She's right, Malfoy," Weasley said beside him. Draco stared at him weirdly, like he was going to say something like, 'No one asked for your opinion, Weasel'. But that was too harsh.

He had been able to define harsh and not harsh now. He had known bad and good. He had been able to equalize himself with the war that was going on. War was a bitch, but it also taught him great things.

War taught him that the only way of earning peace.. was to make war. And the only way of him being good was to be bad at first.

Draco looked away from Weasley and at Granger now. She narrowed her eyes slightly and turned around. They kept walking. "Why aren't we apparating yet?" Draco asked.

"Lee Jordan had set Anti-Disapparition Wards here so that if we decide to do an ambush, Death Eaters can't apparate immediately. Buying us more time to attack," she answered knowingly.

"Who came up with that?"

"As usual... Hermione..." Potter said, making Draco jump. "I almost forgot you were there, Potter."

"Ha ha, Malfoy."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here."

"Not nice enough," Weasley blurted out.

"Enough, you guys!" she snapped. "You just can't stop fighting, can you?" she turned back angrily. The three of them froze. Again. She had this wonderful effect to make people freeze when she snaps.

"Why does he have to be so annoying and sarcastic?" Weasley yelled and dropped Draco's arm, making him lopsided and out of balance. He wobbled and Potter made him stand up straight. He let out an awkward muffled 'Thanks' before staring at the red Weasley.

"I was trying to be nice and honest!" Draco snapped back. "And besides, Potter was the one I was talking to. Not you."

He had been harsh there, he knew. He sighed as silence drowned them again. Weasley was red enough. Granger took his hand and shot a look at Draco that told him not to talk anymore.

He watched as they walked ahead of them hand by hand, Weasley stomping angrily as Granger whispered some soothing words to him. Then there was a pop and they were gone.

Potter hadn't let go of him though. And he was kind of thankful for that.

"Do they sort of have a thing?" he blurted out.

Potter let out a shaky chuckle and then shrugged. "Some say they do. But I'm not quite sure. Hermione'd have told me."

"Hm. And if she doesn't want you to know?"

He sighed. And then he could feel his head turn to him. "You still like her, do you?" he asked. Draco jumped and flinched. He shook his head wildly then. "No."

"Just admit it, Malfoy. I can feel you."

"Feeler, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"There you go with that attitude. The only person who would ever find that lovely would be Hermione."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"The only person who would ever find that lovely would be Weaslette."

"Touché."

"Touché."

Potter hadn't let go of him now. He was a better man than Draco had expected. He had always known he was good. But he thought of Potter as the enemy. And that had been his lifelong statement. It may change, though.

"So where's the other HQ located?" he asked to break the silence. Potter huffed and swallowed audibly.

"Somewhere in the northern part."

"You're not talking about Russia, are you?"

"No. But we have an HQ there too."

"What's it for?"

"Emergency stuff. When it is necessary that we go to hiding, Russia's our best option. Voldemort thinks it's not likely for us to go hiding in Russia. Since wizards there hate us. But there's always one good in all the bads."

"Hmm. Granger," he guessed.

"No. Ron and Professor Lupin formulated that plan of putting up an HQ in Russia. In the house of Antoine Fribsky."

Draco raised his eyebrows surprisingly. He had thought Weasley had a peanut-sized brain. He was sort of wrong. For a Weasley, it's not something he likes to do. But he did it. Everything he had known about them all was wrong. Or maybe people changed into much better persons than him.

He thought Weasley had no brain. But this surely proved him wrong.

"That's great," was all he could say. "Shall we go now? Hermione and Ron'll probably be there by now," Potter said politely.

"Of course they will," he said coldly and shrugged. "I'm always up even if we go now," he said proudly. Potter shrugged and started walking. "We can't possibly apparate now because this place here still has Anti-Disapparition Wards."

Draco blinked and gaped slightly. "Right."

When they walked, silence drowned them once again. It was too awkward to be with someone who you had always hated, and be civil to them. Because it felt so parallel. So opposite.

"You aren't going to go back, right?" he spoke up.

"Go back where?"

"Your Manor."

"Um. I guess not."

"Because I've supplied you with more information that Hermione'd have wanted."

"Hm. Well you can see this well enough."

He let out his right, wiggly arm and showed to him the cloth wrapped around it. "Look at that. What do you think that is?"

"The mark of the runaway renegade."

That hit Draco more than necessary. The mark of the runaway renegade. He was the runaway renegade. The name was too magnificent he didn't care the double meaning was him being a traitor.

"The mark of the runaway renegade. Wow," he repeated with a sigh. As they walked, silence took its place again between them. But he liked that kind of silence. Where the air isn't filled with much hatred and loathing. It was normal. Even friendly.

"How's Dobby?" Draco asked. "He's away," Potter replied calmly. "Hm. Where?" he asked again. "Somewhere up south."

"Hm. Kind of unusual how he got there and what for."

"You know Dobby's an elf, right?"

"I know."

"That means he can apparate and disapparate whenever he wants to in a snap of his fingers."

"What's your point?"

"You said it's unusual how he got there. So I'm kind of explaining to you why it isn't unusual."

"Can we just go now?"

"Yeah. Sure."

As they went on further, Draco started to tire. "Are we there yet?" he asked impatiently. Potter stared at him. "You know. If you want to get there, you wait."

And he did. Once they were out of the forest, they immediately disapparated. When Draco stepped foot on a piece of land, he sighed. He thought he was going to stumble, but Potter still had his arm. And he was, again, thankful of that.

He blinked his eyes rapidly and squinted to see a bright white light on them. It was kind of a tower by the lake or something. "What is Ron's owl's name?" someone yelled from inside. "Pigwidgeon!" Potter shouted. "Okay. Harry's in," the person said and rang a bell.

The tower looked ancient. It had stones and bricks for a wall. And the bricks were unevenly colored. Colors of grey, brownish black, and even dark red. Draco couldn't do anything but gape. The wind coming from the waters was too cold. He shuddered and blinked.

"Come, Malfoy." Potter tugged on his sleeve and started to walk. Draco walked with him. There was a sign before they got in the ruined front door. _TOotP__. _Draco blinked again. He had never heard of that. But whatever it was, it was a secret.

As they reached the ruined front door, Potter made a complicated door knock. Draco raised his eyebrows surprisingly. But he felt it'd do well not to ask questions. So he just stood there, Potter carrying him lopsided.

Soon, the door opened. It was the Hannah Abbott Hufflepuff girl, her wand immediately pointed at Draco. His eyes widened at the piece of tree pointed at him. He almost stumbled as he took a shaky step back but Potter had held him tight. And he was, again and again, thankful.

"What's he doing here?" she yelled at Draco and he heard Granger make a sigh. There was a movement of chairs. Granger put a hand on Abbott's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "He's a runaway, Hannah. Don't worry. He's too tired and wounded to escape," she explained.

"True," he agreed deeply. Abbott slowly lowered her wand and walked away. "You can let him go now, Harry," Granger told Potter. Potter grunted silently. "Hold on," he walked inside with Draco. "Let me just get him..." he walked to the nearby couch and dropped him there. "Here."

Granger had closed the door to Harry's sigh. "You're a big one, Malfoy," Potter sighed and rubbed his palms. Everyone went quiet and stared at Potter funnily.

Then Draco understood. His hand flew to his mouth immediately and started rubbing his mustache funnily. He snorted in the awkward silence. Then someone started to chuckle very silently.

Then another one. The another. Draco let out a big laugh and then everyone joined in. Potter looked very much confused. Everyone was laughing. Even Granger, who had her arms crossed bossingly, started to chuckle. She was shaking her head and pursing her lips to suppress her laughter.

"What?" Potter asked obliviously as everyone was laughing. "Why don't you try to... restate that again..?" Draco asked between laughs. "You're a big one, Malfoy," he repeated and everyone burst into laughter. "Huh?" He was still oblivious. He looked around and blinked, nodded, and then widened his eyes.

He got it.

"No! No! Like really! Merlin, I didn't mean it like that!" he laughed. "Double meanings," Potter shook his head and laughed. "Okay. So, cut it out, guys," came Granger's voice with a light laugh. She was covering her mouth. Everyone reduced their laughter to long sighs.

Draco fixed his eyes on Granger as she moved to arrange the chair she sat on before. The people were talking again while some were eating. He still had his eyes on Granger. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

This was Granger. Of course he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from her.

It was then when someone slid down from the pole. He looked posh. He had a creamy complexion and baby blue eyes. Plus, he wore a suit. Which Draco's eyes widened at. Because there was really no need to be formal in a place like this.

He looked proud. Draco hated him instantly.

"Well, hello, Hermione!" he greeted Granger, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Hello, Ethan."

"Why so gloomy?"

"It's just the fact that you're all cheerful again."

"Oh shut up. What's so wrong with being cheerful?"

"She's just not in the mood because her ex-boyfriend is here," came Dean Thomas's voice. Draco turned his head immediately at Dean, who lowered his head and talked to Seamus again.

"Your ex-boyfriend? Here?" the 'Ethan' guy asked, eyes wide.

Granger doesn't respond. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly at the two. The 'Ethan' guy was too proud and stupid-ish to like. And Draco doubts that he likes Hermione. It was too obvious.

Draco cleared his throat on purpose and the 'Ethan' guy's head turned to him. "Is this him?" he asked, licking his dry lips and raising his eyebrows. "Hey," Draco nodded and waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Hm. Not bad for someone linked to Granger," he commented, tilting his head. Draco raised an eyebrow. "I'm Ethan. Ethan Gerard." He grinned and straightened his suit.

"Malfoy," Draco said flatly. He felt Granger's eyes fix on him. "A _Malfoy_?" he asked, gulping. "Well that's unexpected." He gave a weird smile.

"You must be Draco?"

"'Course I am."

"Oh. What brought you here?"

"I ran away, for your information."

"Oh. I see."

Granger rolled her eyes again as she saw Draco narrow his eyes at Ethan. She tutted and Ethan turned to look at her. "Yes?" he asked with a pained smile. "Go back to your room, Eth."

"I suppose I'll meet you later?"

"Two AM."

"Two AM it is," he gave another smile and climbed up the stairs. As Ethan's footsteps second by second grew quieter, Draco was able to breathe free air again. "So. Hermione. I'll be up with Ron. Okay?" Potter asked. "Yeah, go on. He'll be ranting about a few stuff now though," Granger gave a light laugh, arms still crossed.

Potter laughed and nodded. Then he climbed up the stairs. Granger brought her attention to Draco, the smile fading away. "You. Come with me," she said and started climbing up the stairs. Draco struggled to get up with his sore feet but then he fell back down.

"Is it legitimate to crawl to where you want me to go?"

Granger made a sigh. Then she went back down and stared at Draco. "Don't make me carry you."

"Maybe you will end up doing so," he crossed his arms and slowly smirked.

"Dung."

"Dragon dung."

"Your dung."

"Shut up."

And at that moment, Draco swore he saw the edge of her lips curling slightly. Curling into a smile. A sweet one. Those shy types of smile. He had always loved those.

"Come and help me up, Granger," Draco ordered and Granger crossed her arms with a frown. "No," she said flatly. "Come. Here."

She sighed in defeat and slowly moved to Draco. She let out her hand and Draco smirked. He took her hand and pulled himself up with his wobbly feet. He smiled at her. "Good to know you still have your manners."

She raised an eyebrow and let go of his hand, making him fall back. She smirked and waggled her eyebrows at him. "Help me up, Granger," he said as he struggled.

"Hm. Yeah."

She reached out to help him stand up. When he already did, he gave her arm a squeeze of thanks. She shrugged it off and helped him up the stairs. They were pretty much slow. Draco did that on purpose.

"So what's it with you and the Ethan guy?" Draco asked randomly.

"Oh Ethan. He's a dick."

"Oh yeah? He likes you."

"And I like him too."

"I thought you liked Weasley."

"He's like a brother to me, Malfoy."

"Oh? And Ethan?"

"Well he's... he's been good to me."

"Hm. Good."

"He's charming, you know."

"You seemed completely annoyed of him a while ago."

"It's just the fact that you're around and all. But he understands why I act like that. And takes it as a joke."

"Must be pretty much a gentleman, huh?"

"Hm. Yeah. Somewhat like that."

"Plus charming."

"Stop that."

"What? You said so yourself!"

"It's just... I don't want to talk about it with you."

"Why?"

"Stuff."

They climbed up the third floor and went to a hallway by the right. It was dark and deserted. He was checking out the windows when Granger pulled him into a room. "Hey!"

He got in a decent room where the only light on was a lamp by the nightstand beside a king sized bed. The room was cozy enough and warm. Happy of that, again. He looked around the room surprisingly.

Granger closed the door behind her with a silent click. Draco turned to her with a smile. "Works with you?" she asked. "Works with me," he shrugged. "I mean this is great and all for something ruin-like in the outside."

"There are lots of surprises here, Malfoy."

"I can see that."

"So..." She moved to the lamp. "Try not to make much noise."

"I'll keep that in mind. It's not like I am used to yelling a lot."

"Hm. Yeah."

She moved again back to the door. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and looked around him. "So you are meeting with Ethan by two?"

"Yeah."

"You should like... go now."

"It's still one and all."

"He's waiting out there on his own, Granger."

She sighed sharply and let her head fall back. "You don't get it, do you, Malfoy?" she asked. Draco raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. "No, Granger. I don't get it."

There was silence. "What's wrong, Granger?"

She sniffled and took out her wand from her pocket. She then whispered a Silencing Charm. She placed her wand back in her pocket and fiddled with her hands. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, can you just... turn around?"

She heaved out another sigh and slowly turned around. "I don't know, Malfoy. I just... I don't understand why..."

Draco immediately shot up as the lamp light hit her face. He had a very concerned face. He sighed as he tried to even his breaths. "Granger.." he said quietly. He spread out his arms slightly for a gesture. "Come here and tell me what's wrong."

She looked hesitant at first, eyes fixed on him as if to read his mind with a pout. But then slowly, she neared him. She sighed before stepping into his hug. Draco ran his fingers through her bushy hair as he tried to shush her. "Granger. What is going on with you?"

"I don't freaking know. You don't understand what it feels like to have you _here_. You don't understand what it feels like to _think_ that you ran away for _me_. To hope that what I was thinking was true.

"Yet I forbid myself to think that way. Because I know it was wrong. Very wrong. I have Ethan for me. And you have... lots of girls for you. I just... It has been a while since the war and the last time I saw you. And for a second, I thought everything was gone. But it wasn't.

"You came back and puzzled my mind again. I'm not allowed to think of you like that anymore. I had promised. I swore to Merlin I won't. But there you go... see? There goes Draco Malfoy, the blonde life-ruiner. I hate the fact that every now and then, you would cross my mind. And I freaking don't like that."

Draco was silent. She was troubled. Very troubled. He rubbed her back sympathetically as he tried to shush her again. She was sniffing hard.

The last time he had ever seen her like that was when Weasley and Brown kissed. She looked terrified then. And here she was, so small in his arms, fists against his strong chest, and confessing.

This wasn't the usual Hermione Granger. When she falls, she doesn't fall too hard. But Draco Malfoy guesses she did. Because what she was doing now, was something so unusual of her to do. And she does that when she's fell, a hundred floors up, and the prince charming only arrives five minutes after the fall.

She was crying. Crying about him. She had this thing that when she cries about you, you know you're special to her. But it was so _wrong_. Sure, he had come to find her and he did! Sure, he would love to have her back! But it doesn't seem right enough.

Then there was silence.

"I don't want you to choose me over Ethan."

* * *

**chapter end notes:** So heeey! Longer chapter, yes. Hope that's fine. Haha. So. I hope this chapter wasn't too cheesy. Guess it is *shrugs* haha so yeah. I'll try to update soon. OH AND UH about Ethan Gerard... he's an OC from this roleplay I have in Tumblr. And he has a very fit name for a posh man I think. Hahah. Okay. Me update soon lovelies! x


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: **I'm sorry I didn't get to update earlier! Oh maann hectic schedule. But then again, here's it!

SHORT CHAPTER YES

BEST VIEWED ON IPOD

* * *

**A Silver Lining**

_A story by Draco Swagfoy_

_Chapter III_

* * *

_It's legit. It is really legit to hold your ex. You're just holding her though, and nothing else. Because she has someone else. But it doesn't count as cheating - what she is doing now - because she was only confessing. Nothing more, nothing less. And it was her choice to stay that way. Plus, it'd be harsh to ignore her like she's nothing when she needs you most. You can't._

_Because you know she will always be your everything._

"W-what?"

"I said I don't want you to choose me over Ethan."

"Why not?"

Now he didn't really have an answer. Of course he wanted her to choose him. But mo, she must finish what she had started with Ethan. And them - they were finished business a long time ago.

Poor Ethan if she chose Draco.

Why would she? After all he's done to her? Why? He had called her a Mudblood, fooled her, lied to her, broke her heart... yet she still _liked_ him. But why? Did it have something to do with his looks? Maybe not.

Ethan was a handsome guy, Draco must admit. And if it was just about his looks, Granger'd have chosen Ethan. But she hasn't. She didn't choose him either. But it was going that way. He didn't want it to. So he'd just lead her the other way around. "Matters."

She remained silent, except for her sniffles and sobs. "I don't understand. Granger... _why_?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed confusedly. "I don't know either, Malfoy!" she cried and Draco tightened his grip on her involuntarily.

"Why did you have to show up?" she cried and Draco rubbed her back as he tried to shush her. "W-why did y-you have to ruin my life _all over again_?" she kept on moaning. "It wasn't a choice to show up or not! Why did _you_ show up?" Draco asked.

"We had to!" she cried and ran away from his grip and to the bed. She buried her face on the comforter and cried. Draco stared at her as she isolated herself from him. "I don't want you, Malfoy. I don't..." she said, voice muffled.

Draco remained silent. What did she mean? She didn't want him? In what way? "I don't want to fall in love with you all over again like I did before," she answered his unspoken question. "I'm aware of that," he said quietly.

"You... have..."

"Yes?"

He waited for her insult or anything bad to throw at him. Like a 'You have broken my heart! You deserve to be tortured!' stuff. But he guessed wrong. "You have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen."

He froze, spellbound. He didn't expect that. No. This was bad. This was really bad. He bit his lip and shook his head. "C-come again?"

"It was nothing, Malfoy. Forget I said that."

"How can I fucking forget what you said? It was something unforgettable enough!" he snapped. He didn't know why. She had just said something worth discussing and evening up. And then a second later, she forgets it like it's nothing.

She sniffed a muffled sniff and raised her head, eyes full of tears. "I don't want you to think that _we_ will ever happen again. So I ask you to forget. Because if you do, it would lessen the chance of me... falling for you. And wash away my hopes of having you again."

He narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't sort of mad, he was confused. Very confused. And he didn't like this kind of confusion. "I have a world to save with Harry and Ron. And I can't afford any kind of obstacle in the way."

"So you're saying _I'm_ an obstacle of your way to 'saving the world'?" he snapped again. "Yes."

"You listen to me, Granger!" he yelled. Her eyes moved to him, fixing there. "You know how hard it was to just walk away from my family after all they have done for me?" he yelled again. "You know how hard it is to leave them? You don't! I left them for you! Yes, and then I did find you. But you just then tell me that I'm an... an _obstacle_?"

Granger narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "Do you know how hard it is to force yourself not to fall in love? How much it hurts to forget everything? You don't. Because you... you were always carefree. You loved who you wanted to love. You don't force yourself to let someone go because they loved you back. Right?" she said calmly.

Draco couldn't help but stay silent. She had a point. "You don't know what it feels like to be troubled. You don't find it hard to breathe when it comes to love. Because everyone you love... was always there for you. You don't find them, they find you.

"But it doesn't work that way for me. I'm the exact opposite. I try to find the person I love. I struggle to have them mine. Love doesn't find me like it finds you. I have to find love by my own. You're lucky."

Draco swallowed. There was a lump by his throat. And it was getting drier and drier. "You tried to find me... but I found you. Right?" she spoke up again, quieter this time. "You've never had problems. And don't take that for granted. Don't shout at me like I haven't felt something worse."

Draco's face loosened and he stood still, watching her with confused eyes. "I'm sorry.." he said quietly. She tore her eyes away from him and buried her face on the blanket again. He stared at her as she stated no forgiveness. That was fine for him, as long as she knows he's sorry.

His eyes moved to the clock by the nightstand. It was almost two. That meant she was supposed to go and meet Ethan. Merlin knows what they're up to. But Draco tried his best not to care. He had thought about forcing himself not to love her so that he'd understand what she felt.

But it was too hard. It was hard not to care. When all you've done was care for that someone. He tried to think she didn't think of him the same way, but the hopes just don't give the slightest fuck.

He cares. And that's all he'll know.

He won't be able to force himself to let go of Granger. She was too precious. He can't possibly think she would then get married and leave him tomorrow because she isn't. That's not something she would do.

Then there he goes again, thinking there's still a chance for them both when there's none. She herself told him not to hope. But he couldn't stop. He had found her... er... she had found him. And then he would act like she's not what he ran away for? Bollocks.

"Aren't you supposed to meet up with Ethan?" he blurted out as he neared her. "I'd rather stay than let him see my crying form. He just won't stop asking until I tell him, you know?" she murmured.

"He's concerned. And that's a turn on. I think."

"You think. I think it's kind of annoying. But cute."

Now was she trying to torture him with her love for Ethan Gerard? Because she's doing it fine. He was hurt. He had never heard her say him being concerned was cute. Probably because if he was concerned, he'd be yelling at her then. And that surely isn't cute.

"So you're not going out to meet him?" he asked again. "No," she answered. He wanted to ask why, again. But he remembered she had already answered that so he kept his mouth shut. "You should sleep," he said quietly.

"I'm going to."

"Now? Right there and then?"

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"That's for you to know. Either the floor, or with me without malice."

Draco gulped. It wasn't a hard choice. He would choose sleeping with her than the floor, obviously. "Er.." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm fine with sleeping beside you," he said quietly.

"Well," her head snapped up to look at him. "Climb in then," she tilted her head and shifted herself so she was on the right side of the bed. Draco moved to the other side nervously. He had never been this awkward in his life. Not that he hadn't tried this before with her. He had.

He slowly climbed in the bed and beside her. He stared blankly at the wall and then quickly got the comforter to his shoulders as he wiggled down under it nervously. She was biting her nails as he slid down the thick blanket uncomfortably.

"You still bite your nails, huh?" he asked her as he stared. Her head snapped up to meet his eyes. "Yes. But I'm more of chewing my lip," she said, looking away from him again. Draco waggled his eyebrows and stayed silent.

A few seconds later, she joined him under the blanket. Draco stared at her, just simply stared at her. He could never get over the fact that she was too beautiful. Yet he wasn't supposed to be thinking like that. He can, but it's better if he wouldn't. He would just hurt himself.

"I don't want you to think of me as the old Hermione Granger, okay?"

Draco blinked, shocked. How can he not think of her as the old Hermione Granger? When she was acting so much like the old her? Her 'okay' sounded so smooth and soft. She said it soothingly, as if she was afraid to hurt him with her statement.

"Don't hurt me, Granger," he blurted out.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. Draco shook his head and brought his side of the thick blanket to his eyes. "What are you talking about? I have no intention of hurting you, Malfoy," she said. So she wants to talk about it. Then Draco's up for it too.

He slowly brought down his blanket and stared at Granger. "Not physically," he said quietly. She blinked blankly at him and pinched her nose. "Oh."

"So, yeah." She turned to face the ceiling. Then she huffed. "I like you." Draco almost died at there. He stared at her, nonplussed. She liked him. Oh so she fucking did. "Um. I like you too."

She turned to face him then. "Are you sure?" she asked quietly. Draco couldn't help but smile lightly at her. "I don't know.." he said, smile fading. "It's just.. You don't want me to, do you?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you, Malfoy," she said. "Yeah."

"You promise me that this thing between us has nothing to do with feelings, okay ?"

"Okay."

"That whatever happens, you won't like me as more than a friend, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

She snuggled closer to him, sighing. Draco's eyes widened but then he sighed too, synchronizing his with hers. As she reached him, Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her. But then she pulled back, a finger pushed against his chest as she looked up to stare at him.

"No feelings," she reminded him. He smiled. "Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes and tightened his grip around her. She felt so little against him just like before. Her hands were not fisted against his chest. Instead, they were wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on the curve where his neck extends to his shoulder.

"Is it legit to say I love you?" Draco said quietly. Granger jerked and pulled back. "No. Malfoy. No," she said with an edge. Draco lowered his head and sighed. Granger shrugged it off and rested her head on him again.

"I love you," Draco said quietly and Granger jerked awake. "I said no," she said curtly. "Why do you care when I say I love you? It's true anyways," he said, bothered. "You promised to not like me more than a friend, you see."

"That doesn't always mean I like you more than a friend," he said, sighing sharply. She stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Humor me."

He made a face to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't make me slap you," she warned. "Oh yeah? Like you can do that," he challenged.

And she did slap him.

Draco's jaw fell open and he stared at Granger with narrowed eyes. His cheek was burning. "What the fuck did you do that for?" he asked angrily. "You were being such a prat," she said. Draco's face became blank, then an eyebrow raised a few seconds later.

"I was being such a prat, huh?" he asked. "Yes," she answered blankly. "Don't blame me for still being one," he said and tickled her belly. She jerked, flinched and snickered as he tickled her. "Stop it, Malfoy," she said between half-suppressed laughs.

"No." Draco chuckled with her as she turned around to have her back against him. She tried her best to get away from him but Draco held her in captive. "Malfoy, stop," she said with a laugh. And Draco did so.

Granger became silent. She sighed and curled up against him. Draco tried to make the best out of the moment. He wrapped his arms around Granger firmly and wiggled close to her until his chest touched her back.

He leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Am I still a prat?" he asked softly. "Yes," she answered. Draco had the feeling that she was smiling when she said that. "I know you're smiling, Granger," he said, smirking.

She just sighed. Draco felt so happy at that moment. Now if you wonder why he's so happy with a sigh, it's because of the fact that she didn't protest to what he said for once. She accepted the fact that she was smiling. Smiling because of Draco. He can't really put to words why simple gestures from Granger overwhelmed him.

"You must sleep, Malfoy," she said softly and Draco hummed. "I will, eventually," he answered. "Hm. Yeah."

"You need to sleep too, Granger," he said and she nodded. "I'm going to," she said. "Good night, Granger," Draco said and she chuckled. "Good morning, Malfoy," she said.

Draco smiled and let his head fall back as sleepiness visited him. The last thing he heard was a 'Sweet dreams' from Granger. And he slept with a smile.

* * *

**chapter end notes: **this chapter is pretty much nothing and naive. I have my reasons. And one is tumblr. And the second is roleplaying. Haha. You guise should try it sometime. It's cool. :)


End file.
